Decide: Face or Cross
by Flowers9103
Summary: Bella and Leah are two sisters who are only seven years apart. Their parents died when Bella was only 18 years old. Nine years later Bella meets Sam, a boy of the same age, and falls in love with him, but it wasn't all pink. She discovers that the man she thought loved her was dating her sister. What will happen to both sisters?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella and Ana are two sisters whose parents died in an unfortunate accident, and at just 18 Bella had to be a mother and father to her sister who was just 11 years old. At that time Bella was in her second year of Chemical Engineering, but she had to give it up in order to support her sister. Both sisters loved each other very much, they were nails and flesh, they never separated. Nine years later Bella became a full-grown woman and works at the Orfeo cafeteria in Seville while her 18-year-old sister Leah is now in her second year of medical school. Everything was going great with the two sisters until Bella meets Sam, a boy his own age as well as being an excellent businessman falls in love with him at first sight. One afternoon Leah is going to visit her sister, but Bella was not expected that her little sister had not come alone, when she realizes who was accompanying her she was very surprised and does not know how to tell her that this same man who had spoken to her. Bella warns her sister that she is not a good man who was playing with both their hearts, but her sister did not want to follow her advice. At that moment a bond was broken. On the other hand, Jacob, Bella's best childhood friend, was always in love with her, but he never confesses it to her. He will try to console her and pretend a relationship so that Sam doesn't harass her anymore. Bella will ask Sam to stay away from her sister, but he doesn't listen to her, he keeps playing with his sister. Until one day Jacob and she make an enclosure to Sam and is when finally his sister opens his eyes. She apologizes to her sister in a thousand ways, even though Bella forgave Leah a long time ago. Can Bella find in Jacob the happiness she's looking for? Can Bella and Leah have that bond that once united them and was broken by a man's love?

This is Flowers9103's new novel and I hope you like it.


	2. 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _Nine Years Later_**

— **Mom, Dad** , — he shouted and screamed as tears ran down my cheeks.

I put my hands on my face, because I felt something hot running down my face, I see blood, I get hysterical, I try to look for a mirror to see where the blood came from, but I look next to me I see my sister Leah passed out I try to wake up but it's useless. She passed me by, I can't get to where Mom and Dad are, and the water almost covered her whole body. I see dad move, I touch him and he looks at me, he asks me to take out my sister, that he was in charging of taking Mom out, don't doubt it for a second. I take off her seat belt, I try to open the door, but it was locked, so I break the glass with my feet, I don't know where I got the strength from, but I throw it out and then I go out, I try to reach the shore. When I leave my sister lying on the shore still unconscious. I go back to where my parents were to help them, but there was no trace of the car, I sink but the water was cloudy nothing was seen, I go back to where my sister Leah was, I begin to cry out for help, but no soul at that time did not pass by. I kept insisting, but it was in vain, I was already losing the strength I had left, I could still feel the blood running down my face, I touched my head and from there came the damn blood, apparently I hit my head hard. When it seemed, that everything was lost due to the exhaustion of so much screaming and the blood, that I was losing at that moment, I felt that someone was calling me, — **Bella, awake,** —said that voice.

— **But how did he know my name** , — I said without force, I tried to lift my head but not a soul was there.

I kept hearing my name, but I couldn't see anyone, it seems that everything I could see from my mind. When I feel like I'm out of breath. I didn't understand why I was short of breath if we were out of the water. Suddenly I jump and find myself in a room. I look around and see my sister Leah holding me.

— **Quiet Bella, it's been a nightmare** , — she said as she stood beside me and hugged me trying to reassure me.

My heart is still beating very hard, I was already taking control, I had been just thinking, I was reliving the moment of the accident where my parents died as soon as I was 17 at the time and my sister Leah was only 11 years old. I was glad to see her there; I had not remembered that she was there. Since the University started and she moved to Madrid, she only came to visit me on weekends.

— **Again the same old nightmare, no,** —she said as she nodded.

She gives me another hug and we lie down on the bed, and we start talking, I don't know when I fell asleep, but I didn't have any more nightmares all night. When I wake up my sister was still asleep, I look at the clock at 6 o'clock in the morning, I go to the bathroom, I wash and wash, I put on the break to exercise and go out to run a bit. I needed to clear my mind, I couldn't take long because in two hours I had to go to work. I leave Leah a note telling her that I went for a run.

When I come back, I see her preparing breakfast and I go to where she is to greet her.

—D **on't you dare go near me like that, you're all sweaty, go take a shower and I'll wait for you for breakfast,** —she said.

— **Yes, Mama,** — I said mockingly while we both laughed.

I go running to the bathroom, I get into the shower I put the iPod with the music of Shaw Mendez and the theme ¨In my Blood¨; I stay there for at least half an hour. When I get out and dressing, I go to the kitchen. I see my sister almost finishing breakfast.

— **Wow, I marvel at the way you wait** , — I said mockingly.

— **Of course, I waited, but every time you go into the bathroom, I have to wait half an hour, I don't think so. Besides, remember my condition, you idiot,** — she said very euphorically.

— **True, excuse me, it was only a joke** , —I said as I sat down for breakfast.

How can one forget her condition, that never, after the accident, had to have her pancreas removed, otherwise she would die. Now she's insulin dependent for life. We both started laughing at a joke Ana made. I love my sister and she loves me. Since our parents died we have stayed together, I fought for them not to separate us. They had taken us to a relief house (foster home) after leaving the hospital and there they wanted to separate us as I was close to my 18th birthday and she was only 11 years old. At that time I was studying Chemical Engineering as my father was, at the University of Seville, I was one of the best students but I had to quit and get to work, I had to get ahead and take care of my sister Leah. Since that day, we never separated, until she decided to move to Madrid because it was closer to go to University. Now she is in her second year of medicine, she felt a vocation for that career when she saw the treatment the doctors gave her towards us and at that moment, she fell in love with the profession. I worked very hard so that she could reach her goal. In addition, today she is very grateful to me, but they are the sisters for if they do not support each other.

I say goodbye to her, take my purse and go to the elevator. I couldn't be late for work, today's crisis in Spain is fatal and I can't afford to lose the job I worked so hard to get. When the elevator arrives I press the button of the plant of the parking lot, to go in search of my beetle, as I affectionately say to him, it is not a so modern car but it wasn't a disaster either it, is a Volkswagen New Beetle of 2003. I quickly get into the car and get out like an arrow from there, and when I'm on the street I try to moderate the speed, but the driver inside me tries to get out. I am not bad driving when I was a girl my father took me to the casting of children, my sister, I always competed, and I always won. She'd start crying, and since I could not see her like that always in the last race let her win, if that accident had not happened today in addition to being a Chemical Engineer as my father would also have dedicated me to the world of racing.

When I arrived at the Orfeo cafeteria, parking in the car in the same place as always, it was almost eight o'clock in the morning, when I enter everything is very quiet, there was nobody, — **Ostia that must have happened here,** —I said to myself. On the way to the lockers and nothing, there was no one there either. I change my clothes and put on my uniform.

When I go out, I see James who likes me is a waiter and sometimes we worked at the bar or at the tables. He is an interesting man, very attractive but above all very kind and helpful, the bad thing is that he is gay, — **James, good morning** , —I said nicely while he turned around.

— **Good morning, Isa** , —he said. He's the only one who says that to me, even though I don't like having my name cut off, yet I leave him, - What are you doing here, should I be in the Chief's office," he said in a worried voice.

— **What do you mean I'm here? I came to work, no**!, —I said, — **I don't understand you, because I have to be in the Chief's office** , —I said while I didn't understand his question.

— **Oh, Mama, what's going to form you, he asked us all to go to his office** , — he said as he moved from one side to the other.

— **Will you stop moving, please, you're driving me crazy,** — I said as he stopped, —And why does he want to see us, —I said as he shrugged.

— **Come on, let's not waste any more time, I only came to pick up one thing** , — he said as he closed the door where the lockers were. — **But girl, hurry up,** — he said as he pulled me and we ran towards the office.

— **What's going on, why did Jacob call this meeting** , — I said to myself.

Jacob Black was the best childhood friend I had until we separated when we graduated from High School, and he wanted to study Business Perfection and today he is an excellent businessperson and I wanted to study chemical engineering until I quit. After four years we met again I was looking for work and I saw the ad where they needed a waitress, no matter if I had experience or not. I did the interview, but I didn't know I owned the place until two weeks after I started working here. At the time of the interview, he was on a trip. I'm very happy to see him. Just as if he is happy to see me, although at work we talk about you, as a sign of respect but outside of there, we call each other, at work nobody knows that we've known each other for years, but that didn't matter to us, but for a while now I see him acting strangely towards me.

When I entered the office, he who was talking at the time was silent, — Well, well, look who we have here, Miss Tardanza, — he said in the form of superiority and mockery.

—But what is wrong with Jake, —I said inside myself as I looked at him and said, — **Sorry sir, I didn't know there was a meeting,** —I said as he resumed the conversation.

He explained that today was a special day; it was February 14, — **Wow! We're already on that date** , —I said inside myself. I explained that maybe most couples choose restaurants, there are others, which might come by, and I wanted everything to be impeccable.

— **What a roll, the one that touched us today** , — I said very softly in James's ear.

— **I'm sorry, miss, I don't know his name** , — he said as they turned everything towards me.

— **But it will be synic, I know you have to pretend, but you don't know my name, it's too fucking much, so following your game I answer** , —Bella, sir,

— **How I told you Miss Bella you would like to convey your opinion about this** , — he said while he could not believe that he had listened to me.

—I have nothing to say, sir, — I said as I lowered my head.

— **All right, but next time you want to talk, say it out loud so that we can all hear your opinion,** — he said as he concluded the meeting.

I come out of there very angry, I don't know what's going on with him, he's never treated me like that, not even in front of the employees, but for the last two weeks he's been reluctant to talk to me even when we're alone. I'm heading to the bar today it's my turn to be there. We are almost at the point of opening.

Everything was going on in a hectic way, the place was almost full, as Jacob predicted there were couples who wanted to spend Valentine's Day here, I was as crazy as one drink after another, but what couples wanted most was coffee with cream in the shape of a heart that only I could make.

When I feel the door open, my heart began to beat harder than normal, it seemed that it was going to come out, I see it coming in, with a pink shirt and over it a coat of the same color as the pants.— **Wow, he looked good in those trousers fitted to his body,** — he said inside me. She watched the panorama as she walked towards where I was.

— **Hello Bella** , — he said in a sweet voice.

— **Hello Sam, and that's you around here** , — I said in a nervous voice.

— **Can't I visit my sweet bride** , — he said with a mischievous smile.

— **And since when have I had that sign** , — I said while my cheeks were like the color of my red uniform.

— **From today** , —he said as he leaned towards me to kiss me on the lips.

— **Wow! What a good kiss** , — he said inside of me, —I couldn't make out anything but the whistle of the people. After his coat he took out a beautiful red rose and gave it to me, — **Happy Valentine's Day** , —he said with a big smile.

He, as always, so chivalrous and so romantic. All the girls stared at him, but he only had eyes for me.

— **Thank you** , — I said, while with the corner of my eye I could see how the girls who were there were envious. — **Girls suffer because this man is mine** , — I said to myself while this time I bowed and kissed him.

— **Well, well, who we have around here,** — said James as I drew back.

— **James is Sam, Sam is James** , —I said as they shook hands.

At that moment, James made a joke on Sam that he only made him look at me, while I laughed, not because of what James was doing to him, but because of the look on Sam's face when James did it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. — **Let's go, James, stop joking**. —I was telling James while he couldn't stand the laughter.

When James left with the order of two cream coffees, five lemon teas, and four beers, Sam stared at me, — **I don't know what he thought was funny about that** , —he said to me while another waiter asked me for another coffee for the table in front of the bar.

— **What a thing** , — he said while pretending to be innocent.

— **Don't be beautiful, for you know what I'm talking about,** — he said in an angry voice.

— **That kiss on the cheek** , — I said as I started laughing again when I remembered the kiss James gave Sam on the cheek. — **I didn't know you were prejudiced** , — he said as he stared at me.

— **I'm not, but that took me by surprise** , — he said while I explained that he always made that same joke to all the men he knew.

— **I see you have a busy day, they usually are** , — he told me.

Normally they are quiet days, sometimes one more than the other, but when they are dates like these they fill us up. I said as I reached for the beer accompanied by a plate of stuffed olives that he had asked me to kill the time.

While there was no order or account to settle in the box, I began to talk to Sam. Not if it was pure coincidence or fate things, that I met him since my sister Leah went to Madrid I felt very lonely, I was from work to home and vice versa, until one day, I came across him and began to roll by the cafeteria and we began to go out.

He made me laugh and forget all my problems, in that I feel the sonar mobile, it was my sister, and I answer, — **What my sweet little sister says** , —I said with a happy voice.

— **Either you don't have much work or something happens to make you happy like that** , — she said.

— **If I have a lot of work, but it's true that I'm happy, you remember when I mentioned that boy that I ran into and we started to go out** , —I said as I moved away from the bar and signaled James to take care of her.

— **Yes, Sam** , — she said as she nodded, — **And...** —she said, waiting for an answer.

— **That from this moment on, I'm his girlfriend** , — I said while I could feel a cry of joy from her.

— **Congratulations, my sister, I hope this is worth it and not that stupid Alec who left you hanging alone because he didn't have any money** , — she said.

When he mentioned Alec, I remember, that moment, it came to mind. We were very happy and in love, well only on my part because when she found out that I was a poor devil in sorrow she walked away from me. We were only together for a year, at that time I was studying at the University when the accident happened after that day, I've never seen him again. I hope it's not the same with Sam.

At that moment, I remembered that Leah had called me, and I asked her why she had called. — **Fuck!, I had already forgotten,** —she said happily. — **You will know that I met someone today, he is handsome, more or less 27 years old,** — she said as she described to me that boy and told me that she was in love with him.

But Leah is older than you, and they barely know each other, since you're already going to be in love with him. I said while I felt a silence on her part,

— **Don't start with the plan, Mama, you're not** , — she told me.

— **But Leah...** , —I said to her when she cut me and said to me — **Neglect to take good care of me, okay** , —she said so that I would calm down.

When I finished talking to her, I went back to the bar; I could see how uncomfortable Sam was because James didn't stop harassing him. I couldn't stand the laughter, I touched James's shoulder so that he could see that he was back, and at that moment I could see relief in Sam's eyes, it seemed that I was rescuing him from the clutches of the Ogre, which is James's case, I kept laughing.

— **Don't worry, he won't eat you** , — I said to him while he laughed too.

— **You're taking a long time here,** — he said while sipping his drink, —this was the second one.

— **I don't know** , —I said while he looked at me seriously.

— **And you can't tell your boss to set you free** , — he said while I felt Jacob's voice at that moment.

— **Who should I set free and why** , — said Jacob while the three of us didn't stare.


	3. 2

**Chapter 2**

As the three of us looked at each other, I don't know if it was fate or chance, but at that moment Ed Sheeran's "Shape for you" song was playing. My heart wanted to come out of my chest, I don't know how I was going to take Sam's words.

— **You could tell me who I have to free and why** , —said Jacob as he watched Sam.

— **Sir, you're the owner of the place** , —said Sam kindly.

— **Hmm** , —he said.

James beckons me, he needs two more coffees and three more drinks. Anguished, I go to the coffee maker, I taken the drink from the fridge the drinks James asked me for and I deliver the order to him. When he sees me like this, he tells me to calm down. At that moment Jacob beckons me to go where he was. And to my surprise, he agrees and releases me, I thank him, I quickly go to the locker room and change my clothes.

— **Thank you for every gentleman, I promise I will reward you** , —I said, I could hardly believe that Jacob had agreed to set me free. Nor can he say that he is an ogre and that he has no feeling, but I was very surprised by his attitude.

— **I'll charge you for it someday** , —he said as he showed his best laugh.

I signal James that I am leaving, he kisses me in the air, and I could read on his lips that he was telling me to enjoy the moment.

How could I not, if I had in front of me, a man of about 1.70 meters, with brown and round eyes, and brown skin, that is, he will not be perhaps like Brat Pitt, or Kellan Luts, or anything like that, but he is an attractive and very romantic man.

On leaving the cafeteria, he proposes that we walk and that he then accompany me to pick up the car. At that moment he sees a woman passing by selling flowers, approaches her and takes a beautiful red rose and hands it to me. How cute and detailed he is, he is to be eaten," I said to myself.

— **Thank you** , — I say as I pay the woman.

— **It's a pleasure** , — he said.

As we walk hand in hand, he tells me about his family and how united they are. At that instant memory of my childhood come to my mind, of how happy we were. A tear ran down my cheeks and he noticed and said to me,

— **Are you all right?**

— **Yes, I was touched when you spoke of your family** , —I said as he ran his hand over my cheek to dry my tear.

He asks me what mine was like, I tell him it's just me and my sister; that our parents had died nine years ago in an accident, but I didn't want to talk about it anymore, every time I remember it I get very sad. We walked for a while and stopped at a restaurant two blocks from the Orfeo cafeteria, he ordered a whiskey and I just ordered a soda. I still had my doubts about how he could talk Jacob into releasing me so simply. I look him in the eye and since I can't stay that way I tell him,

— **What did you tell Jacob to give me the day?**

He looks at me like he's telling me who the hell he is, I make it clear to him that it's the man he had to talk to so I could be here with him.

— **Ah, your Chief, nothing simply surprised me as much as you did, we just remained silent until you came back,** —he said as he took a sip of his drink.

— **I still can't believe it, all that time and they didn't talk, wow! I'm impressed** , —he said inside me.

— **Okay, I'm going to pretend to believe you** , —I said.

 **—** **Seriously Bella, I didn't say anything to him** , — he said, at that moment in the restaurant the music of Kelly Clarkson and the song Because of you began to be heard.

He reached out to me, I reddened and extended my hand and at that moment I felt like I was in the clouds. We didn't let ourselves be carried away by the melody, when we were glued we started to dance, everyone looked at us and decided to follow us. What a day I had had, could not be better, when the song was over we all applauded and returned to our posts. After lunch we continued walking, and every second we dried a different picture.

On the way back to the Orfeo cafeteria, and standing in my car we both said goodbye, it was around 6 p.m., as time had passed so quickly. I see him leave, and I throw kisses into the air and he does the same, on the way to my beetle I see lights in the cafeteria, — **What strange, I don't see anyone? And the lights are on?** — I said to myself.

On the way there, I open the door, I see that the sign says closed — **Wow! Closed at this hour, which will have passed,** — he said as he continued walking. I approach the bar, no sign of James or anyone else, I go to the locker room, nothing. Back to the bar, I take my mobile to call James, but at that moment I feel a hand touching my shoulder, my heart began to accelerate, and when I turn slowly, I was very surprised,

— **Fuck! Jacob, it was you. What a scare you gave me** , — I said with my hand to the heart.

— **Not that I was so ugly, not even a ghost** , — he said mockingly.

He pushed him and we both started laughing, he explained to me that after I left he decided to close the cafeteria and give the day to all the employees, because it wouldn't be fair if he gave it to me and the others didn't. I asked him why he didn't give it to me. I ask him why he hasn't left and he tells me that he had things to do, that he was about to leave, until he felt me. He had thought I was a customer and he came to say they were closed, but I never imagined it was me. I told him that Sam came up with something urgent, work. Sam is a doctor who worked at the Gregorio Marañón General University Hospital in Madrid.

Jacob asked me to help him review the accounts, he couldn't deny me after everything he did for us. While we were doing the math, he went to the bar and brought me a soda accompanied by a sandwich, we both sat at one of the tables. I see that he gets up and plays some music to relax us. At that moment I feel the sonar mobile, it was a message from Sam.

 ** _My love has arrived, I hope that for the next one we can spend more time together_**.

Kisses Sam

In that a smile comes out of my lips, when I feel Jacob say, — **Wow! I'm envious of that person** , —he said, holding two glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

— **Don't be a pain, and that's why** , — I said as he sat beside me and opened the bottle.

— **Nothing, I can't celebrate the day of friendship with my best friend,** —he said as he poured the wine into my glass and then into his.

— **I don't know, we still are, he's been rude to me lately** , — I said as he looked at me.

— **Of course, excuse me if I've treated you badly these days, I argued with Sue and it's final,** — he said while I felt sorry for him at the time.

— **Then, let us bridle for friendship,** — he said as we narrowed our glasses.

At that moment one of Ed Sheeran's songs that I love began to be listened to, I don't know why, in the cafeteria only Ed Sheeran's songs were listened to. Malú, Ha-Ash, David Bisbal, to whom I am their number one fan, although I don't say that others were heard, but I found it strange that the bands I liked the most were always listened to.

In the first chords of Perfect's song, Jacob asked me to dance with him. I gladly agreed, the first verses began to be heard.

 ** _I found a love for me_**

 ** _Darling just dive right in_**

 ** _And follow my lead_**

 ** _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_**

 ** _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_**

 ** _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_**

 ** _Not knowing what it was_**

 ** _I will not give you up this time._**

Empezábamos a bailar, la música y las copitas que nos habíamos tomados estaban haciendo su efecto. Y cuando la canción iba por el coro,

 ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_**

 ** _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_**

 ** _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_**

 ** _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_**

 ** _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_**

 ** _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_**

A déjà vu, ran through my body and before the end of the song I separated from him. He noticed the same thing, we didn't know what to do at that moment, even though we were separated from him, however we didn't stop looking at each other. Until I felt, ring my cell phone, when I went to see who it was, I was very glad it was my sister Leah, **_— Saved by the bell, or rather save by Santa Leah_** , — I said for inside me. I didn't know what was going to happen there, I felt strange, Jacob is my best friend, the brother I never had, but the truth is the atmosphere felt strange.

— **How's my favorite sister** , —he said happily.

— **Leah, I'm the only sister you have, how you feel, —she said,** —although I know she doesn't like to be asked about her illness, but I don't care how many times she gets angry, she always sees I'm going to worry about her.

— **Fine, everything is under control** , —she said.

We talked about everything a little bit, I was sad because I had to go to the University, I was just passing through as I had no class yesterday, decided to come and stay a while with me, she could stay and leave the next day, but she told me that she had met with the boy who had spoken today at the University. I wished him well and urged him to take care of himself.

After the talk with my sister, I continued with the work I was doing. Jacob helped me all the time I was there, he and I didn't mention what happened in the center while we were dancing.

When we left, it started to rain torrentially, — **Fuck, this rain** , — I said while we were both at the entrance of the cafeteria.

— **You brought an umbrella** , — he said as I turned towards him.

— **No, and as far as I can see you don't either** , — I said while he laughed.

Well then, we're either in trouble or we get wet or we stay here in the cafeteria and we wait for it to escampment, — he said as he took the keys out of his pocket.

He had no choice, the car was far away from where I was. We stayed there for at least half an hour, we didn't know what to do, so we got to tidying up the cafeteria. When I see him playing some music again, but this time we listened to the music of Pentatonix and the remix of Shape of you with Despasito, at least this one was more moved. In that I see him standing in the middle and starts dancing, not badly, but they entered an attack of laughter, I did not know if I was doing it on purpose or really did it wrong.

In that moment he given me a sign to accompany him, but I deny it with my head, I see that he approaches, I take a step back. He pulls me by the arm and we are both dancing. We both started to laugh at each other. I feel my cell phone ring, I'm going to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Sam, I take the call,

— **Hello,** —he was still laughing as he listened to some background music on the other side of the line. — ** _Where will he be? —He told me I had to go to the hospita_** _l_ , —I said to myself. I didn't want him to think I was a jealous, possessive person.

— **I see you're having a good time** , — he said in a smiling voice.

— **Yes, I'm with a friend of mine,** — I said as Jacob turned the music down and I saw him walking to the window, giving me privacy.

— **And what is this friend's name** , —he said in a jealous voice.

— **You know him, Jacob is my boss** , —I said while I explained to him why I had stayed.

I don't know if he understood, but at least he didn't ask any more questions, and as we talked I asked him how his afternoon was. He told me that he had many operations, but that they all went well and that now he was with his friends celebrating, — **_Ah! That's why he felt the music_** , — I said to myself.

— **And you're going to take a long time there** , — he said, I don't know if I was asking out of jealousy or because he just asked.

— **No, I'm just waiting for the rain to stop, and the weather in Madrid, how it is** , — he said while at that moment my eyes focused on Jacob, he was still standing at the window, he seemed annoyed, he seemed to be talking on his cell phone.

— **Ah, well, I hope you don't get wet and take care of yourself, see you soon,** — he said while I reiterated the same thing.

At the end of the conversation with Sam, I sit at one of the tables and watch how upset Jacob was, I don't know who she was talking to, but I could tell she was not a nice person.

I see him end the blissful call, I see him put his hands on his waist, and when he turns, his face changes completely. I see him walking towards me very smiling. — ** _The truth is that I don't understand him, I've never been able to understand his character,_** — I said inside of me.

When I see him about five centimeters from me, as a friend I ask him,

— **Everything all right?**

— **Yes, because** , — said he very calmly.

— **I saw you talking and you looked very angry** , —I said while he wasn't looking away from me.

— **Don't worry, it's nothing important. Let's go, it's stopped raining** , —he said while looking at him. He was sad, but I wasn't going to force him if he doesn't want to talk, so I'll leave him alone

When we left the cafeteria, he accompanied me to my car and suddenly a car was speeding by, Jacob noticed the puddle in the street and pulled me towards him. I don't react, at that moment our bodies were glued and our lips a few centimeters away from each other, our glances cross. I was completely in shock. I feel my breath speeding up and I don't understand why.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacob separates from me, I am still in shock. I can only hear him shout a few words that I dare not repeat to the irresponsible driver. I feel him standing in front of me,

—You're fine, that idiot didn't get you wet, did he, — he said as he looked at me.

When I manage to react, I tell him not to nod. I look down at the floor and see that his pants are soaked.

—Thanks to you, I didn't get wet, but no doubt you did, — I said as I pointed to his feet.

— Wow! I worried more about you, I didn't realize it, — he said as he gave me his best smile.

I don't know how he can laugh right now. In gratitude I told him to go to my house to wash his pants, but he refused. We both took our respective cars and drove in opposite directions. When I get home I take a relaxing shower, and in return with the towel I throw myself into bed, I was so tired that I had no strength to take my pajamas.

I wake up all agitated, I had again that nightmare of the accident, I see in the alarm clock that it is still early in the morning just 4 o'clock in the morning. I get up, look for my purse and take my mobile. I call my sister Ana, after two rings she takes it,

— Fuck Bella, it's 4 o'clock in the morning! What do you want, — she said half asleep.

I understand her reaction, I'd feel the same if someone called me at this hour, but I just wanted to know that she was okay,

— Are you all right, Leah, — I said as I sat on the corner of the bed. I needed to hear her voice and be told that everything was all right.

—You had the nightmares again, hey, — she said. You can tell he knows me well.

—Humm, — I said.

—I'm fine, Bella, it's been about 6 hours since I injected my insulin, and it still doesn't touch me for another three hours, satisfied, — she said.

—Okay, I'll let you sleep, — I said while I was feeling calmer after hearing that it was okay. Then I'll wait for this end, — I said, but I was surprised. He told me that I could not go to this end which had many things to do. I was saddened, but I understood her. It had to be her own life and she couldn't depend on me all the time.

When I finished talking to Leah I couldn't sleep, I started to go round and round in bed and when I thought that I finally got back to sleep, the alarm clock rang, —Rays, —I said to myself while I stretched out my arm to turn it off. I didn't realize when I fell asleep again that when I was able to react it was 8 in the morning. I was very surprised, got up quickly and went to the bathroom, but at that moment I remembered that today was not my day to work.

Since the cafeteria was open every day, Jacob had decided that we should work in shifts. Luckily, he didn't touch me today, so I cleaned and brushed my teeth anyway. I got my break from exercising and went running like I did every morning. It was a way to keep my mind entertained and I didn't think about the nightmares I always have that don't let me sleep.

Halfway down the block I feel the phone ring, and when I go to see who it was, a smile of happiness blossomed on my face, and it was Sam.

—Hello, — I said in a sweet voice.

—Hello, — he said. How was your day yesterday, I'm sorry I couldn't have been here, but..." he said but I interrupted him without stopping him from finishing the sentence,

—Don't worry, these things happen, — I said to him. — Where are you now? You feel agitated, — he said in a worried voice.

—I'm running, I always do it every morning, — I said.

—But you don't have a job today, —he said in a tone I didn't like at all.

—No, today is my day off. I told you what my job is like, — I said while I could feel that I was still angry. —You're in the hospital, -I said to change the subject

—Yes, and that's why I called you, maybe I can't come today to see you, I'm on guard, but don't worry, tomorrow I'll come and see you, — he said while I was feeling a little sad.

—Now I don't have him either, — I said to myself.

—Don't worry, I understand you, then I'll see you tomorrow, it's a promise, okay, —I said


	5. 4

Chapter 4

 ** _Nine years later_**

 **LEAH POV**

I wake up exalted I sit in bed. I hear some screams, I find myself in my sister Bella's house today is February 14 luckily I had no class today at the University. Yesterday I had decided to visit my sister and spend some time with her, I always came to visit her on weekends, but I took advantage of the fact that the next day I had no class because it was Valentine's Day, so I decided to spend it with my sister.

I get up from bed I walk on tiptoe towards the door. I pull out my head a little and look from one side to the other everything was dark. I go back into the room looking for the cell phone and walk back to the door. I turn on the flashlight, the screams became louder, and when I get to the living room, I see nothing. I feel the loudest screams, this time I feel it in my sister Bella's room. Her room was next to mine.

I open the door slowly, I see Bella very exalted, I hear her voice calling mom and dad.

— **Mom, Dad, where are they** , — she said.

I approach the bed and try to wake her up, —Bella, wake up—she said as I touched her arm softly, but it was useless, she continued calling our parents and asking for help. It was at that moment that I knew that I was reliving the accident nine years ago where we lost our parents and narrowly lost me as well. When I woke up in the hospital, she was next to me holding my hand. Luckily, she had only suffered a few scratches and a broken arm. When she told me that she had operated on me and they had to remove my pancreas because the bleeding did not stop and to save my life they had to remove it. Now I am an insulin dependent person for life.

I sit next to her and take her hand to calm her down. I barely touch her hand and she wakes up from a jump on the bed. As soon as she saw me, it was I approached her and hugged her to calm her down.

— **Quiet Bella, it was a nightmare** , — she said, patting her on the back to calm her down.

— **Again the same old nightmare, no** , — I said as she nodded.

I gave her another hug and we lay down on the bed. I stared at him and we began to talk. Her eyes looked more and more tired until she fell asleep. I stared at her and stroked her cheek; I couldn't imagine how much she must have suffered that day. The poor woman has gone to several psychiatrists, it is true that they helped her to calm her fears; however, the nightmare was still there.

I don't know how she has been able to bear everything, since our parents died she was there to take care of me. In addition, when they wanted to separate us in the rescue house, Bella fought until the end so that we wouldn't be separated. I owe everything to her, my career, my life, everything. Bella had to leave the University to take care of a girl who was about to enter adolescence. I work very hard to make sure I didn't miss anything. And the only way to thank her for everything she has done for me is by studying and studying. I was in my second year of Medicine and I was doing my internship at the Gregorio Marañón General University Hospital in Madrid.

I don't know when I fell asleep, when I react I don't see my sister. I start to call her; I look for her in the bathroom, in the living room, but nothing. When I go to the kitchen, I see her note telling me that she was going to run. I go to the bathroom, wash up, and go back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. At that moment, I feel the door open, she was all sweaty, it looked like she had run the marathon. I see her approaching me; as soon as I saw her arms, open and she could see what her intentions were,

— **Don't you dare come up to me like that, you're all sweaty, go take a shower and I'll wait for you for breakfast,** — I said, turning around and saying sarcastically.

— **Yes, Mama** , —said while we both laughed, had every occurrence this Bella

I continued to prepare breakfast, put everything on the table. I sit and wait for her, but half an hour had passed and she had not yet appeared. I couldn't take it anymore and I start without it. When it was already, finished I see it to seem, it looks at me and it frowned.

— **Wow, I marvel at the way you wait,** — she said mockingly.

— **Of course I waited, but every time you go into the bathroom, I have to wait half an hour, I don't think so. Also remember my condition, you idiot** , — I said in a euphoric voice as she changed her attitude.

— **True, excuse me, it was only a joke,** — I said as I sat down for breakfast.

While she was having breakfast, I was telling her a joke that made us both start laughing. I also told her things about the University and you can see in her eyes how proud she was of me. We both loved each other very much, although sometimes we had our encounters we always solved it.

In that, moment it sees the hour that is, finished swallowing the last mouthful is lifted says goodbye to me and takes his purse. When I finish scrubbing the slab, I go to the room I change and take advantage that I do not have class today and I go shopping to the Mall.

While I was walking very entertaining listening to music, I don't realize it and I bump into someone. I'm going to stop on top of him, when I look up to see who was the idiot who didn't realize where he was walking and tell him a few things,

— **You're blind you don't see by...,** —I said but as soon as I saw his face I was in shock; to see those honey eyes that stared at me, those muscular arms that I barely wanted to let go left me speechless.

— **He's all right, Miss** , — he said in a sweet voice.

— **Yes,** — I said as I quickly separated myself from him.

— **Excuse me, I didn't see it pass...,** — he said while I was cutting it.

— **No, no, it was my fault that I was entertained by the music I didn't look where I was walking,** — I said while my heart was beating at a thousand an hour.

I've never been like that for a man before, but he would turn everything upside down for me. I think the same thing happened to him, because he kept looking at me, yet his face was familiar and I couldn't remember where I knew him. I never forget a face, I am a very photogenic person and I never forgot a face, but his face, no matter how much I wanted to remember it, I couldn't remember where I know him from.

— **We happen to know each other** , — he said as he stared at me,

— **No, but to me you also look familiar from somewhere** , —I told him

— **By chance, you work or study at the Gregorio Marañón University General Hospital,** — he said with a curious voice.

— **I'm doing practice there, I'm in the second year of my degree, why?** —I said while I was formulating a smile on his face.

— **My name is Sam and I'm a surgeon at the same hospital** , — he said as he held out his hand to me.

— **Wow, what a coincidence, my name is Leah, and I'm a resident there, nice to meet you** , — I said as I accepted his hand.

At that moment, an electric current flowed through our hands, which I had to remove at once. He felt the same and we both started laughing. We stared for a few seconds; his penetrating look caused my whole body to be tense. — **Wow, I've never been like that for anyone before,** — I said inside myself. Until he breaks the ice and says to me:

— **What if, in return, I invited you to lunch, What do you say?** — he said while he didn't know what to say.

— **How about another day, is that I have to go back to the hospital, they only gave me today, but my flight leaves in four hours, but here you have my contact** , — I said while I wrote him on a piece of paper my telephone number.

I could see a sadness in his face, but he knew how to understand my situation. He gave me his telephone number and we said goodbye. We both took different paths, I was going home, I had to pick things up and I hadn't said goodbye to my sister yet. It was almost noon and my flight was leaving in two and a half hours. While I was picking up my things I called my sister Regina, after two rings she answered me.

— **There's my sweet little sister,** — she said in a cheerful voice.

— **Either you don't have much work or something happens to you to make you happy like that,** — I said while feeling how happy I was.

— **If I have a lot of work, but it's true that I'm happy, you remember when I mentioned that boy I ran into and we started going out,** — she said very happy.

— **Yes, Sam** , — I said as she nodded, — **And...** — I said waiting for an answer.

— **I'll tell you, we're now official bride and groom** , — she said while shouting for joy.

— **Congratulations, my sister, I hope this one is worth it and not that stupid Alec who left you hanging alone because you didn't have any money** , — I said.

I know that by mentioning your ex's name, you've come up with old memories and not pretty ones. When he found out about our parents and that we had to live in a foster home, he turned around and left as if nothing had happened. I know that at that time they were both very young, but — ** _Fuck! You don't do that to anyone you love_** , — I said to myself.

— **I'm sorry, my sister was so happy to tell you what was going on that I forgot that you called me. What is the reason for your call** , — she said in a happy voice.

At that moment she reacted, I had already forgotten that it was I who called her, — **AH! I had already forgotten,** — I also said very happy. — **You'll know that I met someone today, he's handsome, more or less 27 years old** , —I said as I described to him that boy I met and I told him that I had fallen in love with him at first sight.

— **But Leah is older than you, and they barely know each other, since you're already going to be in love with him.** —She said while a silence invaded the atmosphere, until she waited,

—Don't start with the plan, Mom, you're not,—I said to her, I know she was saying it to protect me, but I'm a grown-up now.

— **But Leah...,** —she said when I cut her and I said,

— **Don't worry, I'll take good care of myself, okay** , — I said to reassure her.

When we're done talking, I'm done picking up, take my purse and head for the door. I bid farewell to Peter the doorman, a wonderful person. I go out to the sidewalk and take out my hand to call a taxi. When I arrive at the airport I check my ticket, fortunately I still had an hour and a half left for my flight, so I go to the cafeteria, I hadn't eaten anything.

I ask for a sandwich and an orange juice, while they bring it to me, I sit on one of the tables next to the window to observe the panorama of the planes taking off and landing on the runway.

It's only been half an hour since I arrived at the airport. I get up from my chair and head towards the waiting room to wait for my flight to be announced. When I suddenly feel, through the intercom, — ** _Please the passengers of flight 1506, destination Madrid, I inform you that the flight will be delayed a few hours, please be patient and excuse the inconvenience caused,_**

— **Fuck! Now what did** —I say while they were repeating the information?

I took a magazine that I saw on a coffee table and started browsing it. I was looking at the latest in fashion, then celebrity gossip, — **_Ostia! the paparazzi don't let others live_** , — he said inside me.

It was already 5 and 30 in the afternoon and nothing of the flight, I fear that it will never leave and I will have to listen tomorrow to the professor guide to give me the ear, but it is my fault if I did not leave the flight in time. I go back to leafing through another magazine this time on the catwalk, — **_Wow! What bodies these models have_** , — he said inside me.

After 45 minutes it was already 6:15 pm and nothing of the flight, I continue to leaf through the magazine until I raise my eyes and see some honey-colored eyes, a slender body like the models of the magazine, we cannot compare it with Bratt Pitt, nor with Kellan Lutz, but neither had bad body, approaching me. My heart was beating at a thousand an hour, — **_wow, I didn't mind meeting him here_** , —I said to myself. Our bodies were facing each other. His penetrating gaze kept looking at me. We looked like statues without knowing what to say.


	6. 5

**Chapter 5**

 **LEAH POV**

We looked like statues without knowing what to say or what to do, yet our gazes said it all. A silence invaded the atmosphere until I broke the ice.

— **Hello,** — I said in a sweet voice.

— **Hello,** —he said in the same tone.

— **And that's what you're doing here,** — he said as he gave me a smile that makes women melt.

— **I'm going to take the 7 o'clock plane to Madrid. And you didn't tell me that your flight was at 2 p.m., eh!** —he said in a hoarse voice.

— **It was like that, but the flight was delayed, you see me, I'm waiting to be announced** , — I said while he was holding my hand to my hair and turning it over.

Every time I put my hand to my hair it's a sign of nervousness. Since I've known this man, he's made me feel very nervous and has awakened feelings in me that I've never had before.

— **Ah, what bad luck, even though we may have coincided on the same flight, don't think so,** — he said as he smiled again.

— **Maybe** , — I said in a sweet voice.

We talked for a long time. Until at last he announces my flight. I don't know if it's coincidence or fate. I couldn't believe we were going on the same flight. Many of the people on my flight had left, and there were only a few of us left who decided to intersperse them in the other flights. And my name was one of the first on the list, so we were placed on the next flight in 5 minutes.

We hurried as we both checked out, the forklifts carried the luggage to the plane. When we were looking for our seats we noticed that we had different seats. He was in seat 23 and I was two rows behind him.

As I settled into the seat I smell a very familiar perfume when I turn my head to my side I see him settling into the continuous seat to mine,— wow, at that moment he made the change I didn't notice, — I said to myself.

— **Hello,** — he says with a smile.

— **Hello** , — I said, answering him with a smile as well.

We were both very happy and I hadn't noticed and the plane had already taken off. We were talking for a while and I didn't notice when I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I was lying on her shoulder.

— **I'm sorry, I didn't realize that** , — I said in a hesitant voice as I looked up and our eyes were looking up.

— **No problem, it was a pleasure to carry you on my shoulder** , — he said with a smile that makes me melt.

We were a few centimetres apart, we were almost about to kiss, when we heard on the loudspeaker that that we fastened our belts that we were about to land. I get up in a jiffy in my seat and adjust my belt.

When we got off the plane, we waited half an hour for our luggage to be given to us. Until we finally left the airport. I was standing at the entrance to take a taxi, when I see a Mercedez Benz Smart Roadster Gray color parking where I was impressed I do not know if it was due to the car or what was inside it.

— **Let's go I'll take you** , — he said with a broad smile.

I hesitated whether to ride or not, although this man does things to me that I had never felt before, the real truth is that he is a complete stranger to me.

— **Come on, I'm not going to eat you,** — he said in a mocking voice. — **After all, you're going where I'm going, that's not true,** — he said.

— **It's true he's all right, if we're going to the same place because I kill myself at this time of night by a taxi,** —I said to myself.

— **Okay, I'll go with you** , — I said while he in a jiffy got out of the car to help me with my suitcases.

— **Thank you** , — I said as he returned it to me with a smile on his face.

— **It's a pleasure, little one** , —he said in a sweet voice.

On the way I see him taking out his cell phone and typing something it looks like a message, I don't know if it's for his wife or for his girlfriend. I make a move trying to see what he was writing but it seems that he realized my intentions.

— **I didn't know you were curious** , — he said as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

— **And I'm not** , — I said in an angry voice.

— **Don't worry, little girl, it was just a joke,** — he said.

I focused my gaze towards the window, but my curiosity killed me inside, I wanted to know who I had written to.

—To my mother, — he said as I turned to him.

— **I'm sorry** , —I said in surprise, — **I didn't understand what you said to me**

— **That it was to my mother that I wrote and I told her I'd arrived safely** , — he said with a broad smile.

Silence invaded the atmosphere until his telephone began to ring. He took his free hand and connected it to his cell phone.

— **Seth friend that you tell me** , —he said.

I was only delighted to see him talking on the phone, delighted to see his splendid body, - Damn! I have to stop saying stupid things, - he said inside me. Again I focus my gaze towards the window until a very familiar voice calls to me,

— **Leah!** , — said the voice, — Fuck!, Leah wakes up I'm talking to you, — **Leahhhhh!,** — until it reacted and it was Sam who was talking to me.

— What, — I said abruptly.

— **Until you finally react, aunt** , —he said, — **I've been calling you five minutes ago, where your head was,** — he said.

— **Thinking, what's going on** , —-I said very serious

— **I hope he was thinking of me** , — he said in a mocking voice,

— **You think you're so funny, who do you think you are? The master of the Universe** , — I said as he lifted his shoulders and smiled at me. — **But really this asshole thought he was the master of the Universe** ,—I said to myself.

— **Then,** — he says, as long as I didn't understand what he was saying to me.

— **I'm sorry,** —I said as we looked at each other.

— **What were you thinking** , —he said in a curious voice.

— **Ah, I was thinking of my sister** , — I said even though it was a lie I was actually thinking of him, but I wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

— **Ah, you have a sister, well, I don't have an only child** , —he said,

— **That's why you're so conceited** , —smurfing short.

— **Sorry, what are you said** , — he said, — **wow! What ears he has,** —I said to myself.

— **Nothing** , — I said, — **I had to call my sister,** —I said while the heart seemed to be coming out of the chest.

And so that I could see that what I was saying was true, I took my mobile out of my bag, I dialed my sister's number and after two rings she took it from me and before I said anything I let her go,

— **How's my favorite sister?** — I said in a cheerful voice. — **She'll think I'm crazy,** — I said to myself.

-Leah, I'm the only sister you have, how do you feel,— she said, —Another one again, the same question, but what am I going to ask her?

— **Well, everything's under control** , — I said.

We talk about everything a little, her voice is sad, I know it's because of my departure. I know he would like me to be with her all the time, but he knows it's for my sake, although he doesn't stop worrying about me. She told me because I didn't stay another day, but I had to lie to her, it hurts me to do it but I had no choice, although I like to spend a few days with her, I can't with her way of overprotecting me, so I told her that I had met the guy who had spoken to her today at the University. And as always I wish me the best and mainly to take care of myself.

After hanging up with my sister, I see Sam looking at me in a strange way. He must have heard my conversation with my sister, —it can't be, but in addition I don't know because in the end we are nothing,— I said to myself. And since I can't keep quiet, I ask him,

— **Is something wrong?** — I said to him while he was just looking at me.

— **Do you have a boyfriend** , — he said in a serious voice.

— **Wow! he believed it,** — I said inside myself, but I don't know why I felt the need to make it clear that it wasn't true that I just said it so my sister would leave me alone.

I could see how his gaze changed as I told him. We stayed another five minutes in silence, but I realized that this was not the way to the hospital, and I began to feel fear, — **Where does this psychopath take me** , — he said inside me. He notices my discomfort and tells me,

— **They called me from the Hospital and told me that everyone is in a club** , —she said while I was surprised, however, before I said anything else, I asked,

— **And the director knows they're having a little party,— I said when I had a laugh from him, —I don't see the fun,** — I said very seriously,

— **Don't worry, little girl, he was the one with the idea of going to the club. And since I told you that you wouldn't let me explain, it's his birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with those closest to him, and I'm included, that makes your concern clear** , — he said.

His way of calling me little was turning out to be very exciting no one had spoken to me with such tenderness, however, who is he to arrange whether or not I want to go to that little party, but as I am not to remain silent I said, — **And you asked me if I wanted to go** , —now his face changed completely from a wide smile to a serious gesture.

— **But I thought...** — he said when he cut it,

— **You thought wrong, first you have to count on me, that's the way you are with all girls** , —I said while he only looked at me then he looked at the front.

However, since we were completely deviated and to be honest I needed a despeje, and before I said something and maybe I regret this decision I told him,

— **And since we're far from the hospital, let's go to that little party** , — I said while I could see that again his face changed completely,

— **Ah, another thing if I go is because I want to, not because you imposed it on me we're clear,** — I said while he was settling.

When we got to the club, everyone stared at us, and I got a chill. I don't understand why the astonishment, looks like they saw Jamie Dornan himself, or one of those famous Hollywood actors. I see Sam walking away and someone is going to say hello as I head towards the bar. I asked the bartender to give me an orange juice as I can not drink and the truth is that I was thirsty. I feel someone sitting next to me. I look at her with the corner of my eye, I see her looking at me from top to bottom, — ** _Ostra with this aunt, perhaps_** — ** _I've earned an admirer_** , —said inside me.

— **And when I was going to tell her a few things, the girl says to me, "You were the one who came with Dr. Sam,** — she said as she told the bartender to bring her a whiskey.

—And she doesn't care who comes with her, — I said to myself. And when I thought to say to you that you care, I swallowed my tongue and I better said, —Yes, —with a sweet voice but inside was that it did not fit on the stool.

I feel that the woman scans me again, when I feel that another one is approaching and says something to her ear, and again I am scanned from the head to the feet, - Ostras with this aunt, what happens to her perhaps she likes me, - I said to myself, I was about to scream when I see you now turn your head towards Sam, and it was at that moment that I fell. All this is because of him, I was in love with him, but I don't understand and what I have to do with it. I don't have and I don't think I'll have anything to do with him. Although every time I'm near him I get nervous and not to mention every time his hand touches mine an electric current flows in my body and I think he must have felt it too.

I see him talking to someone on his cell phone, -it will be his girlfriend or worse, his wife, -I said to myself. When the call ends, he keeps the mobile in his pocket and his gaze finds mine. But what am I saying," I said to myself when I saw him walking here.

— **Good evening, ladies** , — he says in a sweet voice as he stands beside me.

— **Good evening Dr. Sam** , —They said the two in unison.

— ** _Well, somebody give him a handkerchief, please, he's drooling_** , — I said to myself, as he smiled. Then he turns around and sees me drinking juice and saying nothing, he goes up to the bar and asks for the same thing as me, and then he looks at me with my back to the magpies. I see that the one who was sitting takes the one who was next to her and leaves. I sighed inside myself as I watched as Sam took a sip of his juice.

— **May I know why you don't drink, — I said as he stared at me.** — **But I'll be silly. I don't care if I drink or not,** — I said to myself.

— **I'm doing it** , — he said with a smile, — **You know what I mean, don't play dumb, you don't even have a hair of it,** — I said while I took another sip of his juice.

— **Because I have to drive then satisfied** , —she said. Of course I'm a fool, he's got to drive, and he can't go around drinking.

I feel like someone is bumping into me and throwing me to the ground, but before I get to the ground Sam grabs me and we're both lying on the ground. I was on top of him our glances crossed and an electric current flowed again, when I feel one of his hands grabbing me by the nape of my neck and bringing me closer to his face. My heart was beating at a thousand an hour and I feel our breaths speeding up. While I feel Carlos Vive's music with Sebastian Yatra and the song let me steal a kiss from you. — **_Wow! What a tension in the atmosphere_** , — I said inside myself. My mouth and yours were a few centimeters away and so on until...


	7. 6

LEAH POV

So we stayed for five minutes until our lips melted into one. We let the moment go by, even our mouths were united while the song was still playing, — Wow, what a way to kiss and it's true what the song says, his kisses touch my soul, — he said inside me. I feel his hands begin to fall all over my body,

—I'm glad I brought jeans because I don't know what would happen if I had worn a skirt. I feel something bulky that rubs my belly, I'm taking it to the limit, I also begin to caress his body, at that moment there was only him and me until a few whistles make me return to reality and I separate from him.

I get up in a jiffy, I see that he does the same and places his hands between his legs so that his lump is not noticed. Even with rapid breathing we challenge each other with our gaze until he asks,

— **All right** ,

— **Yes, but I think it's you that's not right** , — I said as I pointed at him between his legs.

He looks down and then focuses his gaze on me, —Now I come, I need to go to the bathroom, —said he while at that moment I don't know why he gave me for laughing.

— **Phew! what a heat** , — I said while everyone was looking at me it seemed that they wanted with the spectacle I was giving.

— **There's something they lost** , — I said in a furious voice, as they shook their heads and went on with what they were doing. I go to the bar again and this time I order a vodka, —Fuck my diabetes, I really need it, —I said to myself.

I started drinking one drink after another, and I could already feel the spark in my eyes. Suddenly I feel hands grabbing my arm abruptly. I couldn't see well who I was, the drink was working. I could feel his voice, it was Sam. I didn't even doubt it for a second and fixed my eyes towards his crotches, it didn't look bulky anymore, — Wow, what a pity, — I said thinking aloud.

—I'm sorry you said, —he said in surprise,

— **What did you do to get off? -I said pointing to her crotches, -Ah, you found the first one you saw, or better said you had it all by yourself** , —I said with a silly smile, as I moved from one side to the other.

— **You're drunk, Anna,** —he said furiously.

— **No, of course I'm not drunk, look, I'm going to prove it to you** , — I said as I separated from him and tried to hold myself on one leg.

At that moment everything turned around and I didn't know anything more about myself. When I woke up, I was disoriented, I didn't know where I was, I looked at everything around me. I see devices and try to get up when I bring my hands to my head because it hurts like I want to be cut in two I see a troque in my left hand,

— **But what the hell is this** , —I said when I feel someone approaching me.

— **Calm down, little one, you're in the hospital** , — said the familiar voice.

— **In the hospital, but since I got here** , — I said in a low voice as I carried my hands to my head.

— **You fainted in the club, and we had to bring you here, you didn't react with anything** , —said the familiar voice again.

— **I fainted** , — I looked up to see who was talking to me, — **Sam** , —I said in surprise, — **Sorry Dr. Uley, as if I fainted** , —I said while rubbing my temple, — ** _Ostra that headache, it seems that a 50 Ton truck passed over me_** , —I said to myself.

— **Yes, Miss, who sends you to drink so much last night,** —he said while reviewing my file,

When I looked down again because I could no longer bear the headache I had, — **I wanted to be swallowed up by the earth I was thinking about** , —I said to myself as I continued to rub my temple,

— **But Leah, what were you thinking yesterday, did you go crazy or what? You are irresponsible** , — he said very furiously as I looked up in a jiffy and with it a twinge in the deepest part of my head I said to him,

— **You can speak more softly, my head hurts,** —while he in his gaze seemed to want to eat alive.

— **Why didn't you tell me you were injecting insulin, you must thank God or all the saints in the world or whoever gives you the hell wants you not to end up in a diabetic coma, you know** , —he said.

— **What do you care if he injected me with insulin or not, are you my husband or boyfriend or my parents? And I'm not an irresponsible asshole, I didn't have a choice,** —I said while Sam gawked at me.

— **Of course I care. Don't you feel the same as I do,** — he said as he took my hand and carried it to his chest? — **You can't imagine how I got when you fainted** , — he said almost crying.

— **What an imbecile I am, I must have been worried** , —I said to myself. — **I'm sorry** , — I said with my head down. —I had an accident nine years ago that had to remove my pancreas to save me. I lost my parents in that accident and I have a sister whom I adore and who is always looking out for me and has fought with me all by herself, but she overwhelms me. I feel the need to live my life normally because of that, I signed up for this hospital to be a little away from her overprotection," she said while just listening to me.

— **Oh, speaking of your sister, she called and I had to...** —he said as he cut it.

— **Like, don't tell me you told him...** — he said while Sam was nodding. —Now what do I do, she's going to give me the sermon of the century, — I said.

— **Of course, I told Leah, and she doesn't know how worried I was** , —he said.

— **Now I'm sure he'll come here and until he leaves here, he won't leave me alone,** —I said with a furrowed rabbit.

— **Don't worry, we told him you were fine and that we were discharging you today** , — he said, while I'm happy about it.

I'm finally in my little bunk, reviewing the cases that came in today. I see my friend Jane and she brings me up to date. The next morning a lot of bullet wounds came in and others came in because of an assault.

 **BELLA POV**

She wants to kill me, what was I thinking when she drank like that. I want to kill her, and then revive her and put her in an electric chair, so she can see what I'm going through because of her.

I call her but the damned woman has her mobile phone in silence and I don't know the number of the hospital. I look on the Internet for a phone from that hospital. When I locate him I call but it always gives me busy, — **Fuck, I will be able to communicate someday** , — I said to myself.

I dial her number again, this time she rings me, after the second ring, she answers,

— **Hello** , — she said quietly.

— **I've been trying to communicate with you since I don't know what time, and you just say hello. Very nice of you,** — I said in a pissed off voice.

— **There's Bella, I'm not here for your speech, I'm busy trying to catch up, and I just answered so you'd see that I'm okay** , — she said, and when I was going to tell her a few things she hung up on me.

— **She hung up on me** , — I say, — **and I look at my cell phone** , — **the damned woman hung up on me** , —I said in a furious voice. I toss the cell phone to the sofa.

I turn and my gaze goes towards the picture of our parents that is placed on the kitchen counter. — **What am I going to do with Leah, she wants to drive me crazy** , —I said with the photo in my hand. I take a deep breath, leave the picture where it was and go to the bathroom, to relax I have the head that wants to explode. When I leave the bathroom I feel that my mobile rings, I run to the sofa wrapped in the towel to see if it is my sister's damned apologizing, but to my surprise it's Sam, he smiled.

— **Hello** , — I said in a sweet voice.

— **Hello, little one, how are you,** —he said, — **your way of calling me little or darling or baby or any sweet word makes me melt all over.**

— **Well, of all places** , — I said as I walked to my room and sat on the edge of the bed.

— **And like that, what's the matter with you** , —he said in a worried voice.

— **Nothing, brother stuff, you know** , —I said.

— **I can't tell you, I don't have one, —** he said as I felt sorry for him **,** — **I'm an idiot, thinking, he has no idea what it's like to have a brother** , —I said to myself.

— **I'm sorry, I let myself go. When it comes to my sister, I don't think things through before I say them** , —I said.

— **Don't worry, and you may know what problems you have with your sister** , —he said.

While I was venting, he was giving me some advice on how to let her be very overprotective. I know she's right and I let my sister live, however, I can't, since our parents died and in their niche I promised them that I would never leave her.

I feel like a woman's voice to someone calling him. And he tells me that he has to hang up and something has come up. I say goodbye to him, I feel a little better since I let off steam. I take the cell phone again, I dial Leah and as expected, he doesn't answer me. I leave her a voice message apologizing and asking her to call me that I couldn't bear to be angry with her. Leah is the only family I have left and I can't afford that luxury.


	8. Note

I apologize to all the followers, but at this moment I am on holiday for Christmas happy new year for all of you I wish you all the best. For January I promise to continue with this story. Thank you for everything. Greetings Flowers9103


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry I'm late, but I didn't get the ideas. Thank you

It's been two months now and my relationship with Sam is booming. My sister Leah is still making nonsense, but I let her do whatever she wants, she is of age and knows what she is doing. Since she met this Doctor that I don't remember her name, she's a little distracted or rather in love I've never seen her like that. Now she rarely goes to the house, she always has an excuse, but it doesn't matter if I still want it the same way.

I wake up abruptly I feel my mobile ringing quickly I look for it thinking that it is my sister, answered without looking who it is,

— **Hello** , —I said half asleep.

— **Bella, good morning, I'm sorry to wake you,** — said that voice.

I immediately fall that it's not my sister but Jacob, I move my mobile and I see that it's 6 o'clock in the morning.

— **Don't worry, Jacob, what's happening** ,

— **I know it's your day off, but you can come today**.

— **Of course, but what happened to Jessica** , —I say half asleep yet.

— **The problem that is sick and called me that I couldn't come, and I'm alone, I don't know who else to turn to, I'm really sorry** , — he whispered.

— **Don't worry, I'll be right there**.

— **Thank you** , — and we hang up —I'm going to the bathroom quickly and I'm getting ready quickly.

I type to my friend James, I tell him that this time I can not go with him shopping, that I have to go to the cafeteria. I get in my car and it doesn't take a second and James calls me, he replied,

— **Why do you have to go to the Cafeteria, it's your day off** ,— shouted James all furious.

— **You can calm down** ,—I said, —while he sigh on the other side of the line.

—Okay, talk, what happened?

— **Jessica is ill, and Jacob asked me to go** , — I explained while I felt a silence on his part.

— **Okay, I'll go, too. I'll see you there.,** — I don't have time to tell you it's not necessary, but you hang up on me.

It doesn't take me half an hour and I'm already in the cafeteria, parking in the same place as always. It's almost 7 o'clock in the morning and the cafeteria won't be long before it opens.

As I enter, I see Jacob cleaning and removing furniture. He looks up and smiles, and runs to where I am,

— **Bella, you could've come** , —he says while giving me a big hug.

— **I'm glad to see you, too, but I don't know if that joy of yours is why I came to give you a hand or because you're really glad to see me** , — I say with a big smile.

— **Both, you might say** , —he muttered as he punched him softly on the shoulder.

I help him to clean and arrange the furniture, it was still half an hour before the cafeteria opened. After I finish cleaning, I go to the petty cash and start counting the money in it. A few minutes later I see Jacob standing next to me and helping me.

— **Well, well, they look like lovebirds** , — says James.

We hadn't noticed we were so focused on counting the money we didn't hear when that madman came in.

— **If you want, I'll go and leave you,** —says my good friend,

— **Don't talk nonsense and move your ass over here** , —I say as I give it a murderous look.

— **Oh, it was just a joke, woman, don't be like that** , —said my joker friend.

He comes over and hugs Jacob so hard that he can't contain my laughter,

— **What's so funny?** —asks Jacob quickly separating from James.

— **Nothing,** — I respond with a smile from ear to ear

— **I think Isa's jealous and she proves it.** — says my good friend James, — **Neglect, dear, I'm not going to take it away from you, but you have to know how to share it or do you want it for yourself, eh** , — now he directs her dark eyes towards me.

— **But this one, what's wrong with him** , — I commented inside of me. — **And who told you I'm jealous, don't be ridiculous, Jacob is a good friend** , —I reply quickly.

I look at Jacob, who is as red as a tomato. The poor man doesn't know where to put his head. I imagine he wants to strangle James for his stupid comments.

— **Jajaja, Jacob in love with me, it's madness** , — I said inside me. He's a good-looking boy, but we're friends, and I'd never look at him with other eyes.

— **Guys, come on, we're about to open up** , —Jacob orders as he goes to his office, but first he gives my friend James a murderous look and disappears from our sight.

Everything goes smoothly, there aren't many clients today, which gives me time to pass on a message to Sam.

 ** _Like these, love, all good, I miss you very much here I can't wait to see you again,_**

 ** _Kisses B._**

He doesn't take long to answer and says to me

 ** _I miss you too, I'm here caught I'm going to go into surgery and I do not know how long it takes, I'll call you later._**

 ** _Kisses for you, S_**

After reading your message over and over again, I continue my work. I see a client raising his voice to James and I'm heading there.

— **Everything all right? sir,** —I ask, —I'm standing next to James,

— **Of course not, Miss** ,—shouts the client, — **How am I going to be well with this man, good little woman here** , —speak with a prejudiced voice.

When I hear that comment I wanted to strangle him out of prejudice and lack of respect, but I must not lose my composure for these people.

— **I don't get it. He did something to you** , — I say incredulously. I look at my friend who is looking down. The poor man must be having a hard time.

— **He didn't do anything to me, but I don't want him or her to take care of me in any way,** —says the client.

— **But...** —I was going to tell him a few truths, but he cut off a voice from behind me. I turn around and see it's Jacob.

— **If you don't want to be taken care of by James, please leave, as you see there is no one else here, and my employee is busy in the box** , —says Jacob as he approaches us,

— **But they can't exchange places** , —asks the annoying customer.

— **Of course they can do it, the two of them so competent wherever I put it, but the problem is that I don't feel like it** , — answers Jacob with an angry voice.

— **And you can know why** , — growl the customer, I wanted to slap him and still ask because, I can not with these prejudiced people. I was going to tell him something but Jacob grabs my arm and tells me with the look that he takes care of this.

— **Look sir, the problems I don't need clients to come to my establishment who look more at the appearance of my employees and not for our services, so you would be so kind to withdraw** , — said Jacob pointing to the door.

Hurrah, for my friend-boss, I would not have said it better, perhaps we would have ended up at the police station. I see the customer standing up protesting, and I smile and walk him out.

— **Thank you, both of you** , —James mutters.

— **Don't give me thanks, I don't need clients like that, you're more valuable and a good person. Anyone who doesn't see him like that is not welcome here** , —says Jacob, placing a hand on James' shoulder and I couldn't agree more.

During the course of the day everything goes back to normal, by noon there were enough customers. James and I couldn't stop placing orders. Jacob had to join in to lend us a hand. We were a team. I go for a moment to the warehouse, we had almost no powder to make coffee, when I return I see dark eyes like mine, white skin and brown hair, I recognize her immediately is my sister Leah. I run towards her, when she visualizes me doing the same, we give each other a hug that seemed that years ago we did not see each other.

— **And what are you doing here** , —question.

— **Nothing wanted to surprise you, but I wanted to get here first here and then I'd go to your house, —** she replied, — **But your day of rest is not today** , — she asked a little confused.

— **Yes, but the other girls couldn't come** , —I says as I hug her again.

— **You know, I brought someone with me, and I want to introduce him to you,** —she says all excited.

— **Who it is?** — I says, — **I'm already curious**.

— **Don't be impatient, you'll see** , —she said as she pulled me by the arm.

When we are arriving at the tables, I see Jacob and James petrified and very surprised, they look at me they don't know what to do or rather they don't know what to say to me, I get nervous. Why did they get like this, when I look forward I could not believe what was in front of me,

— **No, it can't be him, I refuse to believe,** —I mean inside me.


End file.
